


apparently, you have a crush on me

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beomgyu is a panicked gay, Delinquent Hueningkai, Fluff, Kissing, Librarian Beomgyu, M/M, Somehow, Strangers to Lovers, beomgyu also wears glasses, beomgyu has asthma how sad, beomkai ice cream date, hueningkai is a coward gay, hueningkai wears all black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: Kai is a pain in the ass and Beomgyu has to deal with it because he had no choice but Beomgyu learns Kai is not that much of a pain in the ass as what everyone says.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Kai is just insane. 

_ Very _ insane.

“This is your fifth time in the principal’s office, what do you have to say for yourself?” Mr. Kim scolded Kai while Kai leaned at the back of his seat, cocking an eyebrow at the superior with a dirty smirk on his face. Kai chuckled as he loosen his necktie, tilting his head a bit to the side.

“You have no manners Mr. Huening” the elder said and Kai furrowed his eyebrows, giving the other a very confused look. “I don’t use that name here. That’s Mr. Jung to you for your information.” Kai smiles, making the principal annoyed and obviously Kai is doing it on purpose.

“Okay,” Mr. Kim took a breath. “Mr.  _ Jung _ , you will have to attend detention tomorrow and to commemorate your tremendous act of cutting off the wires of the wifi router in the fifth floor so you and your class can be dismissed early” he took a long pause and Kai wished he could run away but he can’t since the vice principal and the guidance counselor are by the door so he  _ won’t  _ be able to escape.

“You’ll have to assist in the library after last period, the head senior librarian, Choi Beomgyu from class 3-A, will help you. Also he’ll be waiting for you after last period so don’t do anything stupid or else we will have to suspend you” Mr. Kim said and Kai is in his defeat. “Library duties? Nobody goes to the library after school” Kai argued then the vice principal, Mr. Noh, replied from the stupid doorway “Even if nobody goes there, you’ll have to rearrange every single book borrowed from last week up to today and scan every new released books so it can be borrowed tomorrow”. Kai didn’t say anything besides he just rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. “Okay, fine. I’m doing this library thing only today?” Kai asked, annoyed. “No.”

_ What does he mean by ‘no’? _

“You’ll do it every other day until you complete the amount of times your name was written in the demerit log” Mr. Kim showed an entire page just full of Kai’s name with the delinquent shit he’s done for the past school year. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Do I look like I’m joking  _ Mr. Jung _ ?”

“Then I should just do it everyday, scratch the detention off”

“Knew you would say that so yes your library duties will be everyday and at the same time that would be your detention. Is that clear Mr. Jung?”

“Yeah whatever, I guess. Can I go?” Kai said, hurriedly shaking his leg up and down on his seat.

“Yes you may”

As soon as Kai heard that, he rushed out the door and went back to class. 

Thank goodness his next class was just literature class because the teacher was busy checking stuff so it was sort of  _ easier  _ for Kai to sneak in back to his seat. His class doesn’t really give a single flying fuck about Kai because first of all they are terrified of him and second they don’t want to cause a scene but Kai’s friend think otherwise. “Detention, again?” Taehyun whispered then laughed after Kai sat back down in his seat while the other gave him no response. “It’s unfair that you don’t get as much detention as I do” 

“Not my fault I get away easily” Taehyun teases the other 

“I’m blaming your father for paying the school to let you get away with shit” Kai replied and Taehyun lifted an eyebrow at the other.

“Touche” the other replied, “What are you going to do this time?, We saw the entire administration walk in. Are you finally getting suspended?” Taehyun gasped and Kai hit Taehyun’s arm causing the other to dramatically faint on his desk. “Some library bullshit, I don’t even know but there’s this guy from 3-A that’ll  _ help  _ me apparently” Kai replied, playing with the pens on his desk.

“Library huh, is it the Choi guy or something” Kai snickered and Taehyun taps his shoulder saying “Is it the Beomgyu guy?”

“Yeah why?”

“No reason”

“Weird”

And Kai just wishes this  _ Beomgyu  _ guy is not weird or else he will spray paint the whole library.

The school bell rang after hours but everyone else was about to go home and there was Kai, about to get ready for the library duty.  _ This is stupid, why can’t I just pay the school _ Kai thought to himself but then he thinks again, it’s unfair.

He then drapes his bag over his shoulder and his coat on the other hand. As soon as he walked out of the room, the first thing he saw was Taehyun with the soccer team with Taehyun having a playful smile on his face. “Have fun Kai” the other teased, making Kai scoff out of disbelief.

Kai turns to the other side and finds a smaller guy, tidy uniform, fluffy hair, carrying a backpack with some books at his hand. “You’re Beomgyu?” Kai asks and the guy turns to Kai and nods at him.

“Then you must be Kai” Beomgyu replied, reaching his hand out to the other. 

_ The hell,  _ Kai thought.

Kai had no choice but to shake his hand and awkwardly nod at the other.

“Let’s go?” Beomgyu says and before Kai could even reply, the other walked on ahead Kai towards the library. “So help me God” Kai sighed and followed Beomgyu.

Beomgyu was walking way too fast to Kai’s capability maybe because the other was smaller than him but whatever, Kai just kept his eyes on the other making sure this whole library duty isn’t a scam. But eventually, they made it to the library. 

Kai was really unfamiliar with the whole place because he never set foot in this place. Beomgyu scanned his ID on the computer and apparently, Kai has to do it too. But the thing is, he doesn’t have his ID.

“Hey uhm” Kai spoke out and Beomgyu looked over at him, saying nothing. “I don’t have my ID” Kai said and Beomgyu sticks his tongue on the side of his cheek, sighing out loudly.

“Well do you at least know your student number?”

“No”   
  


“Great! So uhm, place your things there and just stay here” Beomgyu ordered Kai and if Kai was honest, he was thrown off guard.  _ Bossy bitch _ , he murmured to himself as he watched Beomgyu go out to go somewhere.

“Why do I even need to scan my ID” Kai whispered to himself as he stood up and looked at some books over the counter and the door opens again and it was Beomgyu, breathless. Looked like he ran to somewhere. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay there?” Beomgyu then pointed at the couch on the side with one eyebrow up and Kai hummed in response. 

“I didn’t even leave the room, chill” Kai said but Beomgyu’s annoyed expression remained.

“I’m not even supposed to do this, I’m only doing this because I have no choice like you but you don’t even have your ID and you don’t know your student number. What a great start, so what they say about you is true huh?” Beomgyu said which made Kai shocked because it was their first meeting and he’s like that.

Well, everyone knows Kai’s a pain in the ass but there are still some people who are nice to him except for this Beomgyu guy and with Beomgyu mentioning that people had stuff to say about Kai, it made Kai anxious a bit but he would usually not mind it but how Beomgyu said it, hit too close.

“What did  _ they  _ exactly say?” Kai then clicked his tongue and Beomgyu pressed a couple of keys on the computer then it read  _ Jung Kai, Class 2-B _ .

“That  _ you’re  _ a pain in the ass” Beomgyu said sarcastically (to what Kai wants to believe)

“Really? Well I guess  _ they  _ were right” Kai clapped back and walked inside the library, settling his things down on the front desk. 

“You have until six to finish everything. Grab all the books that were left on the desks and bring it here at the front desk. Here, use this so you won’t have to go back and forth” Beomgyu said, throwing over a big box so Kai could fill it with the left books.

“Yes sir,” Kai said, grabbing the box and before he could start, Beomgyu continued ordering the other around. “After you collect everything, arrange the books properly from this shelf until the one at the back”

“There’s like a hundred shelfs here”

“You got a problem with that?”   
  


“Not at  _ all _ ” Kai said, making sure he has his gaze towards the other.

_ Choi Beomgyu, you’ll be the death of me.  _

  
  


Kai managed to gather all of the books in less than an hour which Beomgyu was impressed at. Then Kai started fixing the shelves and made sure everything was neat and organized unlike his uniform. The library was too quiet to their liking, just the sound of Kai arranging the books and Beomgyu scanning the new books that arrived that afternoon. Beomgyu finished his task ahead of Kai’s well maybe because he had to scan only twenty books while Kai had to fix twenty more shelves. 

Beomgyu sat at the edge of the desk and observed Kai. He didn’t really mean to be harsh on him the first time, he just thought it would be easier like that since Kai had a certain reputation on campus. Beomgyu started to regret it after seeing how diligent Kai was arranging everything. What shocked Beomgyu the most was Kai being focused and him not complaining at all. Beomgyu expected Kai to maybe groan a few times while cleaning and curse at himself on why he’s doing such a task but now, Kai was focused.

Beomgyu felt uneasy about their situation so he walked over to Kai and handed over a mask. “What’s this for?” Kai stopped wiping the shelves and looked down on the other. “A mask, what else? Wear it, the shelves are dusty especially the ones at the back which you don’t have to worry about. I’ll do it” Beomgyu replied without saying anything else and he goes on to the back shelves. Kai doesn’t say anything either, he wears the mask and continues on cleaning and arranging the shelves.

Beomgyu started cleaning the shelves and  _ fuck.  _ Those shelves were dustier and messier than the ones Kai was arranging combined. Beomgyu was wearing a mask but the dust was too much which caused him to cough loudly the moment he wiped one part of the shelf.

Beomgyu won’t stop coughing also the dust started to itch Beomgyu’s eyes. Beomgyu was having a hard time which brought him to slowly fall to the ground avoiding the dust from the shelf.

The bad thing was, he kept his hand on the shelf, causing the whole thing to almost fall down along with the fine dust.

_ Almost fall. _

Kai was quick enough to hold the shelf back and put it back in place. He then opened the window in that area and pulled Beomgyu up by his shoulders, bringing the other to the front desk.

“What happened to you?” Kai asked Beomgyu after setting him down on a chair with a fan turned on in front of him.

Beomgyu was sweating, face flustered and eyes almost red. “Can you give me my bag please?” Beomgyu tried to say but he kept coughing in between. Kai got the gist of it and handed Beomgyu’s bag to the other. 

Beomgyu took his inhaler out and suddenly he felt relieved again. Kai could visibly see how Beomgyu’s chest moved due to the dust from a while ago. “Why did you do it when you have asthma? I was supposed to do it” Kai said, rubbing the back of Beomgyu’s back.

“No reason, I was really supposed to do that, if you’re not around” Beomgyu said breathlessly. “Then good thing I’m here, you almost died” Kai said jokingly and Beomgyu filled the whole library with his heavy breaths.

“You want water? I’ll grab something real quick downstairs, now  _ you _ stay there. Don’t go anywhere” Kai said and before Beomgyu could even reply Kai went off.

  
  


_ Maybe he’s not such a pain in the ass _ Beomgyu thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai and beomgyu spend more time with each other and some unexpected things happened

It wasn’t too long until Kai returned to the library, carrying a bottled water in his hand. Kai opened the bottle and gave it to Beomgyu. Beomgyu said _thank you_ softly and drank it a bit too fast causing him to cough again. Kai leaned in, placing his hand on the other’s back rubbing it gently to help calm Beomgyu down. “Drink slowly” Kai said in such a sweet tone which made Beomgyu feel flustered a bit because he didn’t really expect Kai to be like this.

“Thank you” Beomgyu said as he was already calmed down and Kai took the chair on the side and sat in front of Beomgyu. “You good?” Kai asked as Beomgyu leaned back on his chair and breathed heavily. The other nodded as response and Kai mimicked his action.

They don’t say anything for some time, it was just them in front of each other while they could hear the soccer team and some students at the field making noise during practice.

Beomgyu learns something else.

Kai is such a beautiful person. _He looks like a statue_ , Beomgyu thought. _So pretty_ , crossed his mind.

“So,” Kai breaks the silence between them and Beomgyu snaps back to reality.

“So,” Beomgyu echoed back,

“I’ll do the back shelves, you just do what you did a while ago” Kai says before he stood up and goes to the back shelves, wearing his mask back then wiping the dusty shelves.

Beomgyu felt sorry because Kai was the one supposed to scan the new books but Beomgyu thought it would be easier for him since Kai doesn’t really know how things work at the library, plus Beomgyu had asthma so he took the chance to avoid harming himself but at the end, Beomgyu gave in because he felt sorry.

Beomgyu just sat at the front desk and quietly observed Kai arranging the stuff at the back. Beomgyu’s phone suddenly lit up with a notification _night school-4PM_. It was only 4 PM but Kai hasn’t finished but they still had one more hour left.

“Kai?” Beomgyu called for the other and Kai was quick to respond and walk towards Beomgyu. Beomgyu noticed how Kai was sweating so much; his fringe was damp on his forehead and he was wiping it with the sleeve of his uniform. Beomgyu grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and he approaches Kai, wiping his forehead, fixing his hair and now he can see his eyes.

Kai froze at where he stood because Beomgyu was quiet but approached him so fast, wiping his forehead. Beomgyu was smaller than Kai, the taller one could rest his chin on top of Beomgyu’s head. Beomgyu had to stretch his hands while he wiped Kai’s sweat and Kai didn’t know what to do rather than look at the other while he did the kind gesture. Kai also noticed how Beomgyu’s glasses perfectly fit on the other’s nose bridge also how perfectly long his eyelashes were and how it fluttered whenever the other blinks.

Kai didn’t consider it as an awkward gesture but they don’t really know each other so that made it weird to Kai’s thought. “You’re sweating so much” Beomgyu said after he was done fixing Kai’s hair and wiping his sweat, he folded his handkerchief and placed it back in his pocket. “Thanks” Kai said in a monotonous tone. “Next time, put your hair up so you won’t sweat so much. It’s really hot at the back so yeah, you’ll be doing this for many times. Just a tip” Beomgyu said and grabbed his bag which made Kai confused since it wasn’t time yet.

“Where you going?” Kai asked as soon as Beomgyu draped his bag over his back. “I have night school but you’re done for today, see you tomorrow Kai” Beomgyu breaks in a small smile to the other and leaves the library. “See you I guess” Kai says, scratching the back of his head as he watched Beomgyu leave. “So many happened in a span of two hours felt like I was in a movie” Kai sighed and told himself as he gathered his things and left as well, turning off the lights and making sure everything is neat as what Beomgyu told him.

**[sir kang; 5:02 PM]**

so how’s detention 2.0 soldier

**[huening ?? kai ??? kamal ????; 5:03 PM]**

shut up

a lot happened lol

everything’s fine

better than sitting down in the principal’s office

100%

**[sir kang; 5:04 PM]**

wdym a lot happened

tell me mf

**[huening ?? kai ??? kamal ????; 5:04 PM]**

apparently this beomgyu guy has asthma

the library was dusty as fuck

and he coughed so much

**[sir kang; 5:05 PM]**

yooo? what did u do

laugh??

**[huening ?? kai ??? kamal ????; 5:05 PM]**

im not an ass

**[sir kang; 5:05 PM]**

but you are

**[huening ?? kai ??? kamal ????; 5:06 PM]**

shut up

he’s alright

**[sir kang; 5:06 PM]**

Alright????

DOES KAMAL HAVE A CRUSH

**[huening ?? kai ??? kamal ????; 5:06 PM]**

alright as in alright like hes not panicking bc of

his stupid asthma

stupid mf

**[sir kang; 5:07 PM]**

oh

lol sorry

_He’s so annoying_ Kai grunted under his breath as he placed back his phone at the back of his pocket and went on home.

Beomgyu went to the night school as what he usually does and he kept on losing focus with his chemistry reviewers. The thought of staying after class with Kai still scares him considering the tainted reputation Kai has with the administration and some students. At a first glance, Beomgyu admits that Kai _is_ intimidating but Beomgyu wants to believe his intuition that he’s not so bad after all.

Beomgyu had expected Kai to not notice him almost _dying_ a while ago but he was fast to run to him and ask if he was okay. If Kai wasn’t there and if the administration didn’t ask Beomgyu to make Kai do library duties for detention, Beomgyu would’ve passed out in the library considering he was the only senior librarian and the staff usually ends their shift after lunch so in short, Beomgyu had no choice.

The next day was pretty normal just like the rest. We got Taehyun and Kai messing around with each other leading them being scolded at the cafeteria, Beomgyu just heading to his seat after grabbing his lunch and Beomgyu sets his tray down on his table and returns to the counter to grab a juice packet.

Beomgyu fixes his glasses as he read through the drink menu and bought the grape juice one. Beomgyu noticed how rowdy Kai and his friends were in the cafeteria and it was nothing new to him. Everyone else around them were either terrified or annoyed so they chose not to _interfere_ with them considering how big and loud their group is. Beomgyu recognized some of Kai’s friends, usual people in the detention room whenever Beomgyu would pass by that room and of course Kai.

Kai was so different compared to the day before.

_So he’s really an ass_ , the thought crossed Beomgyu’s mind after seeing the chaos Kai and his friends caused in the cafeteria.

Beomgyu realized he had no business with them, him and Kai are not even friends or even close to being friends. Beomgyu didn’t know why his mind is so invested on the conversation Kai and his friends had, or maye because they’re just so loud.

Beomgyu walked back to his seat having the grape bottle juice at hand. Beomgyu didn’t pay attention to the other people, all he needed to do is go to his seat and eat his lunch and go back to the library to finish his lunch shift.

But some random student walked towards him and perhaps bumped into Beomgyu. Because Beomgyu has a smaller frame compared to others, Beomgyu tripped over his own feet when that student bumped into him causing his glasses to fall over on the floor.

It was fine, really. Beomgyu didn’t care that the guy didn’t at least look back and apologize because it happens.

Then suddenly Beomgyu felt a grip around his wrist, pulling him up and handing over his glasses to him. Beomgyu looked up and saw it was Kai. “You okay?” Kai whispered and Beomgyu nodded in confusion and looked around and everyone else was staring at them.

“Hey!” Kai shouts and the guy that bumped into Beomgyu turns and shifts his expression to a shocked one after seeing Kai. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kai tilts his head to the side and the guy stuttered as Kai walked over slowly to the other.

“S-sorry Beomgyu” the guy managed to get out and Beomgyu walked over to them and said “It’s okay” and slapped Kai’s arm. “What was that for?” Beomgyu argued and Kai just stared at the other. “Your glasses literally shattered into pieces stupid maybe if you also watched where you were going” Kai said pushing in Beomgyu’s glasses into the smaller boy’s tiny hands.

“Don’t forget about later” Beomgyu said as he grabs his lunch tray, moving to another table far away from where they were. Kai looks around and suddenly everyone went back minding their own business. “Didn’t know you’re the knight and shining armor” one of Kai’s friends blurted out and Kai looks at him with a strong gaze.

“Its knight _in_ shining armor dumbass, next time don’t skip lit class” Kai said, patting his friend’s shoulder and went back to his table. “Skip math instead, Taehyun can tutor you next time” Kai joked and Taehyun threw the water bottle at Kai. “You shut up Kai Kamal Huening” Taehyun gritted his teeth at the other and Kai just laughed at him.

After lunch, Kai had no choice but to attend the rest of his classes because usually he would stay behind the cafeteria and play with his guitar with his other friends but the administration installed new CCTVs at the area and everywhere at the whole school.

Kai expected Beomgyu to wait for him after last period but it looked like Kai had to go to the library by himself. As soon as Kai entered, he was greeted with air. Even Beomgyu wasn’t even there. “Is he joking right now?” Kai sighed and took out his ID then scanned it on the computer.

_It was his first time doing that._

He didn’t really know what to do so he just did what he did yesterday, fixed the books left on the tables and arranged them back on the shelves. Kai was not really fond of reading but he wondered why people read fiction books like it doesn’t make sense to him. _“How do people have the time for this”_ he said to himself as he was arranging everything.

He then hears footsteps running towards the library and Kai peeks through one of the shelves and sees Beomgyu panting and carrying a huge box that looked heavy with his backpack almost falling from his shoulders. Kai proceeds to the front desk and greets the other. “Oh wow you came, I actually waited for you at your classroom but I saw there was no one already” Beomgyu pants and Kai was just worried about the other.

“I thought you’d be there already but you weren’t so I just went here myself” Kai replied as he goes over to his bag and saw the water bottle Taehyun threw at him a while ago. “Here” Kai said as he handed out the bottle to Beomgyu. “Thanks” Beomgyu breathed out and quickly drank it.

“Why didn’t you just come here and ask me to get it. I’m supposed to be the one being punished not you Beomgyu” Kai said after lifting the box on top of the desk while Beomgyu took his inhaler out and finally breathed properly. “That’s why I waited for you silly”

_Oh_

“Can you remove the books from here and scan them please” Beomgyu said while fidgeting around the other papers on the desk while Kai stood there completely lost. “What happened to your glasses?” Kai asked out of the blue as Beomgyu kept himself occupied with the papers. “Apparently it broke” Beomgyu sighed and something in Kai was angry like maybe it was the guy who bumped into Beomgyu a while ago.

“Stupid guy” Kai muttered under his breath “Do you want me to find the gu-“ Beomgyu quickly cuts Kai off before anything happens again. “It’s fine. I think I stepped on it a while ago, it’s fine Kai” Beomgyu panicked in case Kai flips off again.

“Just scan the books” Beomgyu managed to flash a smile on his face before proceeding to the office and organize some files while Kai was left at the front desk, scanning the books. “Okay” Kai replies and does his task.

If Kai was honest, sitting down for three hours in front of the principal doing nothing is worse than this. Doing library stuff is not such a bad idea, Kai thinks that the administration thought library duty being a hell hole but Kai is actually enjoying it. He gets to judge the front covers then realizes its shitty because of the whole story summary at the back and gets intrigued sometimes and skims through the books.

Beomgyu was at the office behind the front desk, arranging some school paper files that some teachers asked him to fix. Beomgyu was having a hard time reading off the labels of the folders because he’s shortsighted and he can’t see because his glasses broke. Beomgyu then drags one of the chairs and steps on it so he can read the labels clearly.

Not too long after, Kai was done scanning the books and goes into the office and there he finds Beomgyu standing on his tippy-toes on a chair, trying to read off the labels on the shelf. Kai sighs and walks towards the other and wraps his arm around the other’s waist, carrying him and bringing him down.

Beomgyu then yelps in shock when he was carried by Kai as well as when the other stood on the chair instead. “What are you trying to look for?” Kai says and Beomgyu just hands him the paper and Kai quickly read through the labels and got the folder out, handing it out to Beomgyu.

“Thank you” Beomgyu said and Kai got off the chair, putting it at the side. “You like putting your life at risk, huh” Kai joked out, crossing his arms over his chest and Beomgyu just shrugs his shoulders. “I would like to say that back to you”

“ _Touché_ ” Kai replied and Beomgyu just giggled.

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

_He did NOT…_

Kai found himself laughing which he didn’t plan to do after hearing the other _giggle_ out. “So are we done? It’s still quite early though,” Kai said, avoiding the fact that his ears were starting to turn red, also then scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, we’re done. You can go home now” Beomgyu smiled again at the other and tried to walk out and if this was a normal scenario Kai would just say _Okay, thanks for today. I’ll leave now_ but no. Kai has developed a certain feeling he cannot explain and even if he can explain this feeling, he refuses to believe that he’s feeling such feeling. So Kai just calls for Beomgyu with no reason why he called it.

“Hey, Gyu?”

_Fuck, you guys aren’t close why did you call him Gyu_ Kai said in his head

“Hm?” Beomgyu hummed in reply.

_He called me Gyu oh my God_ Beomgyu panicked in his head.

“Are you free after? Or do you have night school…” Kai asked and Beomgyu _pouted_ and tried to respond to Kai. He _pouted._

“Nope! I don’t have night school today. What are you planning?” Beomgyu asked and Kai struggled to find the words to reply.

_Kai? Nervous? That’s a new sight_. Beomgyu thought to himself and found it cute.

_Shit._

“Just wondered if it’s okay if I buy you new glasses? Since you said yours broke and there’s an optic place two blocks away” Kai said and Beomgyu forms a surprised expression and at first he thought _Nah, you can buy your own glasses_ but instead he answers “Are you okay with it? I do have an extra pair at home” Beomgyu lied and Kai wavers his hands and replies back “I insist though”

_Who am I to say no to free stuff and Kai._

“Okay whatever makes you sleep at night” Beomgyu giggled again

_I want to slam a table and shout_ Kai thinks to himself.

So the two of them went on to the optics place Kai was talking about and Kai told Beomgyu to pick whatever glasses he wants. Kai waited at the lobby of the store while Beomgyu had his glasses assembled and when Beomgyu greeted Kai, it was the exact same glasses Beomgyu originally had. It fit perfectly to him.

“It’s the same one?” Kai asked and Beomgyu nodded “Are you okay with that?” he asked again and the other nodded in response. “I’ll pay for it” Kai said to one of the staffs and hands out his card and Beomgyu was surprised to see Kai take it out because he expected the usual debit or credit card everyone else in school has but this guy had a black card?

“Whoa, did you want to buy it so you can flex this?” Beomgyu joked, grabbing the card from Kai’s hand after paying. “I offered to pay it because you can’t see also, I don’t really use it” Kai chuckled and Beomgyu was just in complete shock. “My parents gifted it to me when I turned an adult so it’s really my only money now” Kai chuckled. “Since you said you _don’t really use it_ , then buy me ice cream” Beomgyu said and Kai rolled his eyes, scoffing at the other. “Okay fine” Kai said and Beomgyu’s expression lit up the whole world.

There was a Baskin Robbins store nearby so they went there, surprisingly there’s not much people in there except the ones for deliveries and some random groups of friends. Same thing, Beomgyu chose what he wanted and so did Kai but only Kai paid. A tragedy, to what Kai thinks.

They sit at one table near the window, facing each other while they dig in the ice cream. “Food tastes better when someone else bought it” Beomgyu teased the other as Kai remained a straight face at the other. “I’m joking” Beomgyu giggled.

_Sighs_

“Until when are you doing library duty?” Beomgyu asked and Kai smacked his lips with the spoon, trying to avoid that question.

“Will you believe me if I said I have to compensate the number of times I’ve been _caught_ to the number of days I _work_ at the library?”

“So you’re doing it even after graduation? Insane”

“You’re annoying”

“Can’t please everyone” Beomgyu chuckled and Kai just scoffed at the other’s response.

“Do you do library work even on weekends? It’s Saturday tomorrow” Kai asked and Beomgyu nodded. “But it’s only for an hour or two. Just be there around 10 am” Beomgyu said then takes the last bite of his ice cream. “Do I have to wear my uniform?”

“Do you want to?”

“Of course, not”

“Then don’t” Beomgyu chuckled “Just bring your ID” he smiled at the other making Kai nod.

Kai would either lock himself in his room trying to make a new song for God knows what reason during weekends but he never expected himself going to school to do librarian stuff. It doesn’t really click. Instead of playing the guitar, the only thing Kai will be playing is himself.

He doesn’t like Beomgyu, liking someone was always a burdensome. He never liked anyone his whole life.

Then the thought of Beomgyu giggling crossed Kai’s mind and that was when Kai knew how messed up he is. Kai _ignores_ that thought and commutes going to campus wearing his all black outfit and doesn’t forget to grab his ID.

Some athletes were around campus too when Kai arrived and he then meets his gaze to Mr. Kim and Mr. Noh who were observing the players and he decides not to give a single flying fuck about them and walks in between them. “Good morning to you too Kai” Mr. Kim said after Kai bumping into him. “I didn’t say it was a good morning for you but thanks Mr. Kim” Kai replied with a sly smile on his face.

Kai went as quickly as he can to the library and a few staff librarians were there and he tried to find Beomgyu and a voice greeted him from behind. “You’re kind of early”

“Oh hey, yeah. Had nothing much to do so yeah I came early” Kai said and scanned his ID on the side. “The school’s going to donate some books to an orphanage and the books are at the faculty, we have to pack them here with some of the books handpicked by the staff.” Beomgyu told the other but Kai was rather focused on how Beomgyu is _drowning_ in his cardigan and how his hair is fluffier compared to the other days. “Okay sure” was what Kai replied, pretending he understood everything Beomgyu said.

Kai follows Beomgyu to the faculty and into the small room with the said boxes they had to pack back at the library. Beomgyu goes in the room and tries to lift some boxes but Kai scolded him. “What do you think you’re doing?” Kai questioned him and the other just sighed. “Some boxes are not heavy, I can carry it” Beomgyu protested and as soon as Beomgyu reached on one of the boxes, Kai grabs him by the wrist trying to stop the other.

“Kai-ah“ Beomgyu said as he tried to let go from Kai’s grip but Kai wrapped his arms around Beomgyu, lifting him to the other side. “You’re not going to carry anything” Kai says as he picked up some boxes, placing them outside. “You can’t tell me what to do” Beomgyu argued

“But you can?” Kai counter attacked

“I’m literally supposed to tell you what to do”

“But _why_ can’t I?” Kai said, moving closer towards the other and Beomgyu, at the same time, walked backwards inside the room but Kai didn’t stop.

“I asked a question Beomgyu, why can’t I tell you what to do but you can, be honest with me” Kai said, his tone changed from being somewhat rude to something rather assuring.

“Because that’s how things are supposed to be here I think” Beomgyu said softly and Kai went closer because he couldn’t hear the other and with that both of them are in the room while Kai accidentally pulling in the door making it close behind them.

The small lightbulb above them is close to losing power and there are more boxes and some other teacher stuff around them while the distance between them was not even more than a ruler. “Uhm” Beomgyu said while he gulped down his throat.

_Oh God_

Kai lifted his hands towards Beomgyu’s face making Beomgyu flinch a bit. Kai gently took off Beomgyu’s glasses then placed it on the small box on the floor. “Why did you―” Beomgyu questioned as Kai places both of his hands at the wall behind the other, trapping the smaller boy.

Kai leans forward and Beomgyu had his thoughts tangled up all in his head.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Oh my God_

Kai’s breath was hitting Beomgyu’s skin and so did Beomgyu’s breath hit Kai’s skin as their faces were close. Too close to their liking. Their lips were touching but not quite, Kai pulls back as soon as he realized that they _shouldn’t_ be doing that.

But Beomgyu thinks otherwise. He pulls Kai’s face towards his and smacks their lips together.

Beomgyu’s lips were soft on Kai’s. Kai stood still but after some time, his hands were around Beomgyu’s tiny waist. Beomgyu tasted just how Beomgyu smelled, sweet like candy.

Beomgyu then gasps after a solid two minutes of kissing Kai, gasping for air. “Shit sorry” Kai sighed but Beomgyu was quick to lean in forward once more causing for Kai hitting the wall behind him. Beomgyu broke the kiss and the both of them stare at each other.

Kai’s hand is now fixing Beomgyu’s hair, parting it so he can see his eyes just like how Beomgyu fixed his hair a few days ago. “You’re very pretty” Kai says and Beomgyu’s cheeks turn into a shade of a faint pink. Beomgyu chuckles at the other and brings his hand to the other’s face, stroking Kai’s cheeks with his thumb. “Well,” Beomgyu starts “I could say the same to you” he continued and they bump their foreheads together.

They giggled at each other, sickening. Kai tightened his grip on Beomgyu’s waist, drawing him closer to him and this time Kai was the one who leaned in towards Beomgyu. Kai was gentle with his kisses, he brought his lips to Beomgyu’s forehead, to his nose, to his lips, cheeks down to his neck. Beomgyu giggled because he was ticklish which, to Kai, was cute. “We should go, we have a lot of things to do” Kai whispered against Beomgyu’s ear.

“Yeah, we should” Beomgyu says, stepping back and Kai reaches for Beomgyu’s glasses, putting it on the other. “Let’s go?” Kai says and Beomgyu turns over to look at Kai “Not yet!” Beomgyu replied and fixes Kai’s hair and pecks the other’s lips. “Okay let’s go” Beomgyu chuckled then they carry a few boxes and left the faculty room.

“How long are you doing this again?” Beomgyu asked and Kai can’t help but scream in embarrassment making Beomgyu laugh at the other. “Don’t worry I’ll be here for a long time” Kai replied “Promise?” Beomgyu stopped walking and put up his pinky finger to the other. Kai interlocked his pinky finger with the other and said “Copy and scan” which made Beomgyu confused at the other’s response. “It means I keep the promise” Kai smiles and the other tilts his head at the other. “What is it this time?”

“Nothing it’s just that I’m wearing my glasses and I can see everything clearly unlike a while ago and yeah, you are one pretty bitch”

“I could say the same to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank u sm for reading <3 it means a lot hehe   
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated so if u may i want to hear your thoughts !!   
> if you have any questions please feel free to dm me on twitter @orangeadezblue   
> #beomkaiREAL


End file.
